


Distractions

by Usuishi



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, M/M, Making Out, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usuishi/pseuds/Usuishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just supposed to be a movie. It was supposed to be an innocent date, where they went to the movies, and then went to Sousuke’s house for dinner. It was supposed to be sweet, and affectionate, though the second the lights dimmed in the theater, that all seemed to change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

It was just supposed to be a movie. It was supposed to be an innocent date, where they went to the movies, and then went to Sousuke's house for dinner. It was supposed to be sweet, and affectionate, though the second the lights dimmed in the theater, that all seemed to change.

Once they had taken their seats in the back of the movie theater, Makoto naturally found himself seeking out Sousuke's hand again, finding that he enjoyed the feeling of the other man's hand in his own. He mindlessly traced the finger of his other hand over Sousuke's knuckles and wrists, watching the screen with a mild interest as the horror movie began to play.

He had been paying attention to the movie, he had to convince himself of that. He had been watching it just fine without any problems, until Sousuke pulled his hand from Makoto's, instead wrapping his arm around the brunette and pulling him closer to his side. 

Makoto smiled softly at the affectionate gesture, knowing that usually Sousuke didn't like to be so close to people. He tended not to show his feelings in general, remaining a stone statue most of the time. Makoto had really only seen his smile on rare occasions, and it was really only when he was around. 

The hold only remained innocent for a few moments longer, until Makoto felt Sousuke's hands gently glide along his sides, the other man's cold fingers teasing at his hips and rubbing just above the waistband of the back of his jeans. 

Makoto couldn't help but shiver at both the touch itself, and how cold Sousuke's fingers were. He tilted his head a little, pressing light, almost teasing kisses to the strong curve of the others jaw. Sousuke chuckled softly, lifting Makotos chin and leaning down to press their lips together, the kiss starting out surprisingly slow and sweet. 

Makoto wasn't complaining, smiling softly against Sousuke's lips and pressing back into his touch, a content sigh leaving him. Sousuke really was a very good kisser, even if he insisted that Makoto had been his first. There was no way someone could be that good, and make Makoto feel that breathless, so quickly. 

Sousuke gently bit down on Makoto's bottom lip before he could pull away, drawing a gasp from the brunette's lips. He whined softly, soon leaning back in for another kiss, one that was much deeper and more needy than the one before it.

It wasn't long before Makoto had been reduced to a mess, his eyes hazy and his lips parted as he panted softly for breath. 

“We... should go home. We can watch this later on Netflix anyway,” Makoto whispered, and Sousuke was far too eager to turn down the promises held in the brunette's words. They made their way out of the theater, heading back to Sousuke's car. 

The made it about halfway home before Sousuke had to pull the car over to the side of the road. Immediately they were both glad it was a wooded area, when Makoto leaned over and pressed his lips against Sousuke's in a deep, needy kiss. 

“Sou... I need you,” he whispered, biting down on Sousuke's lower lip lightly and tugging on it with his teeth. 

Sousuke groaned, nodding and guiding Makoto to sit in his lap. He pushed the seat back so there was enough room for the both of them, groaning when Makoto began to press heated kisses to the skin of his boyfriend's neck. 

He sucked at one spot to leave a dark mark, slowly rolling his hips over Sousuke's to grind up against him.   
“I know, Mako,” Sousuke whispered, sitting up and carefully reaching over to grab lube from the glove compartment. He was quick to spread the slick over his fingers, pressing his hand down into the back of Makoto's pants and brushing his fingers over his entrance. 

Makoto let out a needy whine, visibly relaxing when Sousuke pressed two fingers into him, stretching him out the best he could while still trying to be quick about it. They wouldn't have much time here alone before someone came along and found the couple, even if they had stopped on a backroad that ran through the forest. 

The brunette was quick to tug off his jeans and boxers, straddling Sousuke's lap with his lower half bare, more than ready for the other man. Sousuke smirked at the sight, hurrying to finish stretching Makoto out, though he made sure to be careful with the other male. 

Soon, Makoto was letting out small whimpers and whines, and it was clear that when was ready, not to mention near desperate. He carefully undid Sousuke's pants and pulled his cock out of the confines of his jeans, stroking him a few times before he lifted his hips up, lining Sousuke's length up and slowly lowering himself on to his cock. 

Makoto let out a low moan, giving himself a few short moments to adjust before he raised himself up again, starting to ride the other man. Sousuke let out a low moan beneath him, which only spurred Makoto on, rolling his hips faster and practically bouncing on Sousuke's lap. 

Neither of them lasted very long with how desperate they both were, and before they knew it, Makoto had cum over Sousuke's stomach, some of it landing on the other's shirt. He shot the slightly large man an apologetic look, before his face melted in pleasure as Sousuke gave one last, hard thrust, before cumming into him. 

Makoto slumped against Sousuke's chest, panting softly. They laid there like that for a few long moments, before Makoto carefully moved back into the passenger seat, tugging his boxers and jeans back on.

“I hope you're not too tired out, yet,” Sousuke smirked, tucking himself back into his jeans, “I have quite a few ideas for what we can do when we get home,” he nearly purred, and Makoto could feel his spent cock twitch slightly in interest. 

Oh, he was definitely in for it, tonight.


End file.
